Ikuto Tsukiyomi
kuto Tsukiyomi (月詠 イクト, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?) is a teenage boy in high school contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu even though he works for Easter. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant that wish. He possesses the Dumpty Key which pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock which at first did not fit in the keyhole. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. He is the current owner of the Dumpty Key, which originally belonged to Aruto, his father, although Tadase's father had it for a little while. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto's personality is aloof, stoic, and a little naughty. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. He is also the older brother of Utau Hoshina. As the series goes on, he grows very strong feelings for Amu — he confessed that he loves her in the same chapter Tadase did, although she believes that he is teasing her. He later surrendered himself to Easter, not wanting to get anyone else involved in the mess he made. In the manga timeline, it is shown he Character Transformed with a new black Guardian Egg to become Death Rebel, shocking Amu. In chapter 37, Tsukasa told Ikuto he resembles his father when he yells. In chapter 38, he Character Transforms with Yoru and the black egg into Seven Seas Treasure. In chapter 39, it's said that Ikuto may have two eggs, one is possibly still inside him. In one of the later chapters, Ikuto calls Amu 'princess' and she replies by asking him to thank her for making him get back to normal. Ikuto swears that this time he will be the one to protect her. In chapter 43, Ikuto confesses to Amu he will never see her again as he is going to search for his father. It is shown later in the chapter that Ikuto confesses his love to Amu at the airport when she comes to see him off, he kisses her close to the lips, and made a bet with her that she will definitely fall for him. In the final chapter of Shugo Chara Encore!!, Ikuto returns for Yukari Sanjo and Yuu Nikaidou's wedding. He promises that he would show Amu sides of him that she has not seen, but only when he returns for her when she is older. Ikuto and Tadase both state that they will not stop trying to win Amu's love. He apparently does not leave Japan after all as a figure who is most likely his father is holding hands with Ikuto's mother at Nikaidou and Sanjou's wedding.In the anime television series, Ikuto is voiced by Yuuichi Nakamura. He is portrayed by KENN in the musical. Guardian Character ;Yoru (ヨル?) :Yoru is Ikuto's cat-like Guardian Character and represents Ikuto's desire to be free. Yoru often goes out by himself and enjoys causing trouble for the Guardians and their Guardian Characters for fun. When Ikuto and Yoru undergo a Character Transformation, they become Black Lynx. Yoru is hysterical when Ikuto does the Death Rebel Character Transformation in chapter 31. Lately, he also can't track Ikuto, because the hypnotizing fork confuses him. Later on, when Amu and Tadase find Ikuto being controlled by Easter, Yoru takes the Dumpty Key and gives it to Amu. In chapter 38, he along with the black egg, combine powers with Ikuto to become Seven Seas Treasure. In chapter 46, Amu finds a dazed Yoru in the Eggs' Cradle. He and Amu fall out of the Egg's cradle and see Ikuto. In chapter 48, when Yoru sees how happy Ikuto is, he comments him for having become a "true alley cat", and goes back to being a heart's egg inside of Ikuto. In the anime television series, Yoru is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.